Love Affection
by integraleksponen
Summary: Pacar bisa tertukar, tapi jodoh tidak akan tertukar. SasuNaru menjadi ItaNaru. One Shoot. WARNING: INI SHONEN AI, JAUH JAUH YANG MEMBENCI BL


Love Affection (one shoot)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru menjadi ItanNaru tidak ada orang ketiga hehe. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita one shoot pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang ramai. Di luar mereka sering bertengkar dan beradu argumen, tapi ketika suasana mendukung, mereka sangat romantis, bahkan sangat manis. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka kelas 2 SMP. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di kampus semester 2. Berarti sudah sekitar kurang lebih 5 tahun lamanya. Ajaibnya, mereka juga satu kampus lagi. Tapi ekskul yang diikuti berbeda. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ekskul basket, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam ekskul musik. Di sana, Naruto bermain piano. Setiap pulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu menunggu Naruto di depan dan memperhatikan Naruto. Senyum tertarik di bibir Sasuke. Kekasihnya memainkan piano seperti itu lebih terlihat manis.

Bangku di depan ruangan musik sudah di duduki oleh Sasuke setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke seperti biasa menunggu Naruto selesai ekskulnya. Dengan sabar, sambil mendengarkan earphone, Sasuke menunggu. Kemudian, pintu geser terbuka. Naruto keluar, melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menikmati musiknya. Senyum iseng Naruto muncul. Dengan pelan, ujung telunjuk Naruto di todongkan ke pipi Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Naruto mencolek Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menoleh, pipi Sasuke terkena tusukan telunjuk Naruto. Naruto terketawa kecil. Sasuke tersenyum unjuk gigi.

"Ayo" kata Sasuke membuka earphonenya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto

"Hey Sasuke, ayo kita makan ramen, aku ingin sekali ramen" kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto lalu mampir di kedai ramen. Naruto sangat lahap memakan ramen tersebut. Sasuke sementara menggeleng geleng melihat Naruto yang diantara dia memang lapar atau dia memang rakus. "Haaaah...kenyangnya..." kata Naruto

"Kau memalukan" kata Sasuke menghina

"Aku kan lapar, jadi itu wajar. Dasar tidak punya simpati" gumam sebal Naruto. Sasuke bergidik merinding melihat kekasihnya sendiri.

Saat malam hari, di apartemen milik kedua orangtua Sasuke, Naruto membuka gorden dan melihat betapa cantiknya lampu lampu kota. Lalu, Sasuke yang baru habis mandi memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke memberikan senyuman, dan Sasuke juga memberikan senyuman. Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Sasuke, apa hanya aku yang merasa malam ini terasa sangat berbeda" kata Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan indah di depan.

"Memang. Kau kan idiot" ejek Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Naruto tersinggung. Sasuke cekikikan kecil karena berhasil memancing emosi Naruto. Mengetahui dirinya dikerjain, Naruto berdecih kecil karena sebal, tapi bibir tersenyum unjuk gigi kemudian. Sasuke kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Menikmati memeluk Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. "Hey Sasuke, maukah kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau dan aku akan selalu bersama, baik sedih, susah, senang dan bahkan di nafas terakhir sekalipun" kata Naruto

"Tanpa kau minta, aku sudah tau" kata Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, matanya terpejam. Sasuke..semakin tampan. Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto untuk menutup gorden. Kemudian, Sasuke mematikan lampu utama. Yang menyala hanyalah lampu di samping tempat tidur. Sasuke kemudian memegang pinggang Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya yang sedikit dimiringkan. Saat akan bersatu kedua bibir mereka, Naruto menutup bibir Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Besok minggu kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Selasa" kata Sasuke sebal

"Ih serius!" kata Naruto sebal sambil memukul lengan atas Sasuke

"Yaiyalah minggu. Hari biasa saja kau susah untuk dibangunin, apalagi setelah melakukan ini. Dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke menyeletuk. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya dalam dumelannya yang kesal. "Tutup matamu sekarang" kata Sasuke.

"Iya iya!" kata Naruto sebal. Naruto menutup matanya kemudian. Sasuke pun melanjutkan apa yang telah terpotong tadi. Akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Tangan Naruto juga dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke. Semakin lama, Sasuke membuat Naruto berjalan mundur ke arah kasur. Dan...terjadilah...hubungan spesial di malam hari.

Pagi hari menjelang. Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan tanpa busana di baik selimut yang menutupi mereka. Sepertinya tadi malam Sasuke dan Naruto sangat kelelahan karena sudah jam 9 pagi mereka masih belum bangun. Yang membuka mata pertamakali adalah Naruto. Naruto melihat Sasuke masih tertidur. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Wajah Sasuke memang terlihat lebih tampan jika dia sedang tertidur. Ujung telunjuk Naruto menusuk nusuk kecil pipi Sasuke. Akibat dari itu, Sasuke terbangun.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto

"Tidur lagi" kata Sasuke dengan cuek. Pelukan yang dia berikan semakin erat.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tidak bangun? Sudah pagi kan" kata Naruto

"Tidur" kata Sasuke cuek. Naruto bergumam dasar. Pelukan Sasuke dieratkan kembali oleh Sasuke. Hangat. Padahal Naruto baru saja bangun, tapi berkat pelukan Sasuke yang hangat iini membuat Naruto mengantuk dan ingin tidur kembali. Kemudian suatu hari, saat di kampus, di jam ekskul basket ketika Naruto akan mengambil ponselnya Sasuke, di laci Sasuke Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto. Naruto sangat penasaran foto yang terbalik itu. Ketika dibalik, Naruto membelakan matanya dengan lebar sambil menarik napasnya. Dalam foto itu, Sasuke tertidur di ranjang bersama seorang wanita.

"Sasuke awas kau!" gumam kesal Naruto. Dalam genggaman Naruto, foto itu dibawa menuju Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk memaki-maki Sasuke. Tapi, saat melihat Sasuke berlatih basket dengan semangatnya, Naruto kehilangan niat tersebut. Sasuke sangat suka basket, bahkan Sasuke bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain basket internasional. Mata Naruto sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dengan menarik napas sedalam dalamnya. "Sasuke" panggil Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang mendribble bola berhenti untuk menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan foto itu.

"Ikuti aku, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" tanya Naruto. Lalu Naruto membawa Sasuke ke atap. Naruto menarik napasnya setiap kali air matanya mau pecah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke...bisakah...kau berhenti basket?" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Aku tau kau menyukai basket. Aku mengerti bagaimana semangatmu dan ambisimu untuk menjadi pemain basket. Tapi..aku merasa ini bukan jalan yang tepat. Jadi...bisakan...kau berhenti.?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit memohon. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke marah. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang badmood gara-gara masalah keluarganya dan ditambah Naruto memintanya untuk keluar.

"Hey kau. Semudah itu kau berbicara menyuruhku berhenti? Kau memang tidak mengerti apapun rupanya" kata Sasuke mulai bernada dingin dan kesal

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti Sasuke. Sudah kubilang aku sungguh sangat mengerti kau menyukai basket. Tapi aku rasa ini memang tidak tepat bagimmu, jadi kumohon ya, Sasuke" kata Naruto memohon

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak denganmu. Kau mengatur-ngaturku ini itu, kau melarangku ini itu, memangnya aku ini bonekamu?" kata Sasuke semakin tajam. Naruto kemudian kehilangan lepas kendalinya

"Apa? Aku mengatur ngaturmu, aku melarangmu berbuat sesuatu, karena itu aku tau itu bukannlah hal yang bagus! Bukan aku menganggapmu sebagai boneka! Kau itu kekasihku, dan aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang baik untukmu!" kata Naruto yang sudah meledak

"Memangnya kau tau apa?! Kau bahkan bukan keluargaku!" kata Sasuke ikut-ikutan kehilangan kendali emosinya. Medengar Sasuke pertamakali membentak Naruto, Naruto terkejut bukan main

"Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi keluargamu! Aku mengalah untukmu, keegoisanmu, emosimu, perkataanmu, sikapmu, aku mengerti. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti tentang dirimu, tapi...ini memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu..." tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata

"Jika kau mengerti, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku. Jika kau mengerti, kau tidak akan menghalangi mimpiku." kata Sasuke tajam

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa? Mimpi untuk bertemu wanita?! Iya?! Ha?!" kata Naruto meledak lagi

"Sudah kubilang wanita yang ada di basket hanyalah sekolah manager! Dan itu tidak ada apa-apanya denganku! Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku?!" tanya Sasuke yang kembali meledak

"Tidak ada apan-apanya kau bilang?" tanya Naruto. Kekesalan Naruto membuat foto yang disembunyikan olehnya diremas kuat kuat. Sasuke menghela nafas karena emosinya sudah berada di puncak

"Dengarkan aku. Mereka hanya seorang manager. Kami bersenang-senang dan tertawa, itu hanyalah sebatas teman. Berapa kali aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke

"Hanya karena kau bilang tidak, bukan berarti itu tidak ada artinya Sasuke" air mata Naruto terus menetes dan mentes. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Naruto. "Sasuke, aku ingin tau darimu langsung, dari hatimu langsung, saat ini, apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanya Naruto

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku pusing. Aku lelah menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti dirimu! Puas?" kata Sasuke sarkastis.

"Apa...?" kata Naruto syok mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu

"Kau itu mimpi buruk bagiku, kau selalu memintaku untuk berjanji kita akan hidup bersama, tinggal bersama, saat sedih susah senang bahkan saat nafas terakhir, itu membuatku frustasi. Kenapa kau tidak berubah? Kau sudah duduk di kampus, berpikirlah dewasa! Kau sangat kekanak kanakan, kau membuatku muak!" kata Sasuke lebih tajam.

Naruto mundur secara perlahan dengan langkah berat, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan foto tersebut. Tetesan air mata itu menjadi linangan air mata. Lalu Naruto lari menjauhi Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke di atap. Sasuke menghela napasnya berkali kali untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Di depannya, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah foto. Matanya terbelak lebar melihat foto dirinya yang tidur bersama seorang wanita. Sasuke tidak tau akan foto ini sama sekali. Lokasi foto ini sepertinya adalah tempat asrama latihan saat Sasuke mengikuti lomba nasional tahun kemarin. Naruto pasti salah paham. Sasuke harus minta maaf dan segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hey Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto. Naruto terus berlari kencang dan berlari kencang. Melewati koridor, menuruni tangga, keluar pintu masuk gedung, melewati halaman depan, melewati gerbang sekolah, melewati orang berlalu lalang di jalan pejalan kaki, terus berlari dan berlari. "Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak dari belakang mengejar kekasihnya. Sasuke mempercepat larinya. Naruto main lari tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Saat menyebrang, ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak Naruto. Sasuke berlari sambil berharap dia sempat menarik Naruto. Namun waktu Sasuke tidaklah cukup. Sasuke baru saja memeluk Naruto, truk itu sudah menabrak mereka berdua.

Nyawa Sasuke terkonbankan. Karena melindungi Naruto, Sasuke harus kehilangan nyawanya, tapi Naruto juga mengalami kelumpuhan di kakinya. Kesedihan keluarga Uchiha tidak terelakan. Mikoto menangis histeris sambil memeluk jasat anaknya, mengguncangkannya dan memanggil namanya untuk bangun. Fugaku memegangi pundak istrinya untuk tenang dalam isakan tangisnya yang tanpa suara. Itachi berdiri mematung ambang pintu melihat jasat adiknya. Matanya terus mengalir air mata. Adiknya sudah pergi. Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Tangisan ibunya, tangisan ayahnya, tangisan Itachi, memenuhi ruangan. Bagi Itachi waktu terasa berhenti.

xxxxx

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak meninggalnya Sasuke. Itachi juga terus menjenguk Naruto, menunggunya sampai sadar. Itachi memegang tangan Naruto yang dingin. Masker oksigen mengeluarkan asap uap oksigen untuk memberikan napas Naruto. Komputer detak jantungnya masih berbentuk naik turun. Pipi Naruto terasa dingin juga di telapak tangan Itachi. Itachi mengangkat genggaman tangan Naruto, lalu mencium syahdu dengan memejamkan mata. "Bangunlah" kata Itachi penuh harap.

Keajaiban muncul. Jemari Naruto bergerak. Kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam juga bergerak. Perlahan, kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka. Naruto tidak bisa mellihat dengan jelas. Semuanya terlihat buram. Namun, keburaman itu berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya yang terang. Silau. Naruto melirik ke kanan, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk memegangi tangannya. Naruto tidak bisa menyapanya. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan kedipan kedipan mata yang lemah. Sampai orang itu tidak sengaja melihat wajah Naruto. Itachi langsung berdiri dan mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Aku akan panggil dokter, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Itachi terburu buru. Itachi lega dan senang melihat Naruto sudah sadar. Rasa debaran jantung yang penasaran dengan kondisi Naruto, membuat Itachi semakin tdak sabar untuk mendengar peenjelasan dokter.

"Kesadarannya belum pulih dengan total, mohon untuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara terlebih dahulu" kata dokter

"Terimakasih dok" kata Itachi. Dokter sedikit menundukan kepala untuk permisi ke luar, Itachi membalas salamnya dengan tundukan juga. Itachi tersenyum lega melihat Naruto pulih. "Istirahatlah" kata Itachi dengan senyuman gentlen khasnya sambil menarik selimut Naruto. Itachi duduk kembali, menepuk-nepuk lembut di atas selimut Naruto supaya Naruto bisa tertidur dengan nyaman. Mata Naruto juga semakin lama semakin menutup untuk kembali beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, masker oksigen sudah dapat di lepas. Naruto masih lemah tapi sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Dokter dan suster memeriksa Naruto tentang denyut nadi, bola mata dan jantung. "Kondisinya sudah sehat, hanya saja tubuhnya masih lemah untuk melakukan aktifitas" kata dokter. Itachi tersenyum lega lagi

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto" kata Itachi

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia juga sudah sehat?" tanya Naruto. Ekspresi wajah dokter suster dan Itachi berubah _down_. "Kenapa? Bagaimana dia? Sasuke sudah sehat?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Itachi memegang erat-erat tangan Naruto.

"Naruto...Sasuke.." Itachi takut untuk menyampaikannya

"Kenapa? Dia sehat kan Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kekasihmu sudah meninggal. Maafkan kami" kata Dokter terpaksa mengatakannya

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke masih hidup, dia tidak meninggal. Katakan saja dia sehat atau tidak" kata Naruto

"Maaf Naruto...Maaf.." kata Itachi sedih. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali

"Tidak...Sasuke tidak meninggal. Dokter, bisa bawa aku ke ruangannya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya" kata Naruto

"Maaf Naruto..kami sungguh minta maaf.." kata dokter menyesal.

"Tidak...tidak boleh...tidak...Itachi-san...! Dokter bohong kan, iya kan?! Dokter bohong kan?!" kata Naruto menarik narik jaket lengan Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan menitikan air matanya sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto

"Maaf...Maafkan aku..." kata Itachi dalam suaranya yang tertahan oleh air mata. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak terima jika Sasuke meninggal

"Tidak...! Sasuke masih hidup! Dia masih hidup! SASUKE! SASUKE! KAU DIMANA SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Naruto tenanglah, Naruto!" kata Dokter berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"Naruto...Naruto tenanglah, Naruto" Itachi juga berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tubuh Naruto memberontak.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE KAU DIMANA?! SASUKE! SASUKE!" _tidak...ini tidak mungkin..._ "SASUKE! SASUKEEEE!" _tidak...tidak..!_ Itachi dan doketr bersama suster berusaha untuk menangkan Naruto. Naruto tidak mau tenang. Terus memanggil Sasuke. Itachi memeluk Naruto erat-erat, tubuh Itachi dibiarkan dipukul-pukul oleh Naruto karena mengelak bahwa Sasuke meninggal. "Sasuke tidak matii..hiks...Sasuke tidak mati...!" kata Naruto dalam isakan tangisnya. Otak Naruto kembali memutar setiap kata yang diberikan Sasuke, moment terindah yang diberikan Sasuke...

 **.  
.**

 **You're breathing, you're living, in my heart**  
 **My heart is crying, you're walking, in my heart**  
 **From the day you were beside me, you're always in my thoughts, calling me**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _Saat pertamakali bertemu dengan Sasuke di saat SD, Naruto tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga ketika melihat Naruto selalu merasa kesal. "Hey kau Sasuke! Cepat ganti rugi Dorayakiku!" kata Naruto mengomel. "Kenapa aku harus ganti? Itu salahmu yang berjalan tidak hati-hati." kata Sasuke dingin. "Kaulah yang menabrakku! Cepat ganti rugi!" kata Naruto mengomel. "Tidak mau" kata Sasuke cuek lalu pergi. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke._** ** _Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar. Sampai suatu hari ketika Sasuke terluka, orang yang pertama kali menolong Sasuke adalah Naruto. Meskipun nada bicara Naruto dipenuhi dengan gengsi, namun Naruto tetap mau menolong. Dan akibat kebaikan Naruto, Sasuke membalas budi Naruto dengan membantunya ketika Naruto butuh bantuan._**

 ** _.  
._**

 **Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,**  
 **My heart hurts because of you and it keeps hurting**  
 **On days that I miss you, days like these, because I'm missing you**  
 **My tears are falling again**

 **.  
.**

 ** _Saat Naruto ulang tahun ke 16, Sasuke memberikan Naruto seekor anak rubah. "Ini untukmu" kata Sasuke. "Wah anak rubah! Lucunyaaa!" kata Naruto girang. Naruto memeluk erat anak rubah tersebut. Wajah Naruto sangat bahagia menerima hadiah dari Sasuke. "Terimakasih Sasuke!" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. "Mirip denganmu kan, anak rubah ini" ejek Sasuke. Naruto menggerutu kesal karena dirinya disebut dengan rubah. Naruto menurunkan anak rubah itu untuk memukul Sasuke. "Rubah rubah! Sembarangan kau! Rasakan ini rasakan!" kata Naruto memukul-mukul Sasuke._**

 ** _.  
._**

 **I'm choking on the words, even swallowing it, the words "I love you"**  
 **Launching into the wind, flying far far away, I'm missing those words you said**  
 **The words that couldn't be communicated to you, becomes a long sigh and flows through my heart**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _Saat mereka lulus SMA, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di pinggir danau menikmati suasananya. Angin yang berhembus membuat suasana hati mereka damai. "Hey luruskan kakimu" kata Sasuke. "Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran. "Luruskan saja" kata Sasuke memaksa. Naruto lalu meluruskan kakinya. Dengan seenak jidat, Sasuke tidur di atas paha Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan selingkuh saat kuliah nanti" kata Naruto. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng, "Aku percaya, hanya saja...kau tau...kuakui kau itu mudah terkenal. Saat kau SD, SMP bahkan SMA pun kau masih terkenal dan menjadi nomor satu. Aku takut, kau berubah" kata Naruto. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bersamamu. Kita akan terus berada di tempat yang sama, sekolah, kuliah, kerja, bahkan tempat kita tinggal. Kita akan satu ruangan dan satu tempat" kata Sasuke. "Kau berjanji?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke bangun, memberikan jari kelingkingnya, "Aku berjanji" kata Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum juga dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Sasuke._** ** _Sasuke lalu mencium kening Naruto, memberikan sekaligus menunjukan semua perasaannya kepada Naruto. Naruto juga merasakan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 **Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,**  
 **My heart hurts because of you and keeps hurting**  
 **On days that I miss you, days like these, because I'm missing you**  
 **My tears are falling again**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _Saat malam hari, di apartemen milik kedua orangtua Sasuke, Naruto membuka gorden dan melihat betapa cantiknya lampu lampu kota. Lalu, Sasuke yang baru habis mandi memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke memberikan senyuman, dan Sasuke juga memberikan senyuman. Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 **The you that's always been appearing right in front of me, is filling my heart, overflowing it**  
 **Becomes tears of heartache, yearning tears, you keep living in my heart like that**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _"... Kau membuatku pusing. Aku lelah menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti dirimu! Puas?" kata Sasuke sarkastis. "Apa...?" kata Naruto syok mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. "Kau itu mimpi buruk bagiku, kau selalu memintaku untuk berjanji kita akan hidup bersama, tinggal bersama, saat sedih susah senang bahkan saat nafas terakhir, itu membuatku frustasi. Kenapa kau tidak berubah? Kau sudah duduk di kampus, berpikirlah dewasa! Kau sangat kekanak kanakan, kau membuatku muak!" kata Sasuke lebih tajam._**

 ** _.  
._**

 **Cold tears keep shedding, falling non-stop,**  
 **Because I love you, because these tears are tears of love**  
 **Even if you were by my side and couldn't say those words,**  
 **I really love you**

 ** _.  
._**

 ** _Saat menyebrang, ada sebuah truk yang akan menabrak Naruto. Sasuke berlari sambil berharap dia sempat menarik Naruto. Namun waktu Sasuke tidaklah cukup. Sasuke baru saja memeluk Naruto, truk itu sudah menabrak mereka berdua. Tapi di detik-detik terakhir, Sasuke berbisik, "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki" dengan bibir yang tersenyum tanda perpisahan._**

 ** _.  
._**

xxxxx

Kemudian, Naruto menjadi depresi. Semakin hari, depresi Naruto semakin parah. Wajah Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Naruto tidak mau makan dan tidak mau minum. Naruto hidup bagaikan sebuah boneka. Matanya selalu melihat ke langit. Terkadang, ketika Naruto sendirian, mata Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Mengalir begitu saja. Kaki Naruto yang lumpuh, Sasuke yang meninggalkannya, membuat Naruto seperti ini. Itachi datang membawa bubur buatannya sendiri. Itachi berpikir mungkin Naruto tidak mau makan karena masakan rumah sakit tidaklah enak.

Itachi membuka tempat makan dan mengambil sendok. Naruto duduk bersender di atas ranjangnya disuapi oleh Itachi sesendok bubur. "Naruto, makan ya, aku membuatnya sendiri, buka mulutmu" kata Itachi lembut. Namun Naruto menjauhkan wajah sedikit dari sendok. "Naruto, makanlah, kau sudah 3 hari tidak makan, nanti kau tidak akan sembuh. Makanlah Naruto, kumohon" kata Itachi memohon. Naruto tetap tidak bergeming.

Itachi menarik sendoknya kembali dan menutup tempat makannya kembali. Kecewa dan sedih, Naruto masih tidak mau makan. "Apa kau mau minum, aku membawakanmu jus" kata Itachi. Naruto masih tidak bergeming. Itachi lalu menuangkan jus yang dalam termos ke dalam sebuah gelas plastik. "Ini minumlah, setidaknya kau ada nutrisi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu" kata Itachi. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Itachi menarik gelas itu dan menaruhnya di meja

"Naruto, kumohon, berhentilah. Terimalah kenyataan." Itachi memegang tangan Naruto. "Kau jangan seperti ini. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, kau bisa bisa kehilangan nyawamu jika kau seperti ini terus" kata Itachi lagi. Apapun yang Itachi ucapkan, tidak ada yang akan berubah pada Naruto. Suster lalu datang membawa ember berisi air panas dan handuk kecil.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda keluar? Saatnya pasien Naruto untuk membersihkan diri" kata suster tersebut

"Biar aku saja" kata Itachi mengambil alih

"Tapi dari kemarin Anda-"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Itachi. Suster merasa tidak enak, Itachi dari kemarin terus yang mengambil alih membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Dari saat Naruto koma, sampai saat ini, Itachi masih setia. Sang suster iri pada Naruto yang mempunyai seseorang pria tampan dan peduli seperti itu.

"Maaf Naruto" kata Itachi smabil melepas kancing baju Naruto. Itachi secara lembut dan perlahan melepas baju Naruto. Kemudian handuk tersebut dicelupkan ke dalam air hangat. Diperas handuk itu oleh Itachi. Kulit Naruto secara perlahan dilap. Gentle dan pelan. Dari bahu sampai ujung jari, dari dada sampai perut. Lalu punggung Naruto dan leher Naruto. Lalu Itachi mengambil handuk satunya lagi yang lebih kecil. Setelah dicelupkan dan diperas, Itachi mengelap dengan gentle wajah Naruto. Kemudian, Itachi memakaikan baju rumah sakit Naruto yang baru di cuci oleh Itachi sendiri. Kemudian, Itachi menggunting kuku Naruto yang sudah mulai panjang. Setiap hari Itachi merawat Naruto penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Karena Itachi sejujurnya menyukai Naruto.

"Naruto, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan keluar ya" kata Itachi. Itachi menggendong Naruto untuk duduk di kursi rodanya. Membawa Naruto keluar sebentar.

Di taman rumah sakit yang luas, Itachi mendorong santai kursi roda Naruto. Udara yang segar, merupakan harapan Itachi supaya Naruto bisa kembali normal. Pasien yang berjalan keluar juga banyak ternyata. Pasien pasien yang sehat, banyak yang tertawa senang bersama keluarga ataupun suster yang bersama mereka.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Naruto bagaikan boneka yang hidup tanpa ekspresi. Itachi tetap setia menunggu Naruto pulih. Tangan Itachi menepuk nepuk pelan di atas selimut Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Itachi juga sudah berhari hari tidak tidur dalam waktu yang cukup karena menjaga Naruto dan membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto. Di saat Itachi akan menundukan kepalanya untuk tidur, seorang wanita masuk. Parasnya cantik dengan tubuhnya yang langsing. Rambutnya hitam seperti Itachi. Namanya adalah Kurenai.

"Apa dia masih belum pulih?" tanya Kurenai berdiri di samping Itachi

"Ya" kata Itachi

"Malang sekali...Besok kita ke Inggris" kata Kurenai

"Besok?" tanya Itachi memastikan

"Iya. Waktu kita sudah habis. Kita harus kembali" kata Kurenai

"Aku tetap di sini" kata Itachi terus memandang Naruto

"Tidak diizinkan, kau harus ke sana. Kita akan pindah, ayah dan ibumu telah memutuskan hal ini" kata Kurenai

"Aku tetap tidak mau" kata Itachi

"Kau masih mempunyai perasaan padanya, aku benar kan?" tanya Kurenai. Itachi tidak membalas. "Itachi, sudah berapakali aku bilang, dia itu bukan milikmu. Dia juga bukan tanggung jawabmu. Untuk apa kau berkorban demi orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan yang denganmu. Kaulah orang yang akan tersakiti nantinya, bukan dia yang tidak mempunyai perasaan denganmu" kata Kurenai. Itachi tetap diam. "Besok sebelum jam 10 kau harus tiba. Karena 1 jam sebelum pesawat terbang kita harus _standby_ " kata Kurenai. Lalu Kurenai pergi. Itachi mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naruto, haruskah aku pergi? Tidak bisakah kau menghentikanku? Tidak bisakah kau berkata 'jangan pergi'? Jika kau mengatakan itu, maka aku tidak akan pergi" gumam Itachi. Rasa kantuk Itachi semakin terasa, kepala Itachi lalu ditundukan untuk tidur. Ternyata tanpa disangka, Naruto tidak tidur. Naruto membuka matanya dan dia mendengar semuanya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sudah tidur. Tangan Naruto tergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh rambut Itachi. Tapi saat akan dekat, Naruto tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Naruto menarik lagi tangannya.

Itachi bangun. Melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Sudah jam 3 pagi, saatnya Itachi kembali ke rumah untuk membuatkan sarapan bubur untuk Naruto. Sebelum pergi, Itachi seperti biasa mencium kening Naruto. Tersenyum gentle meskipun Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

Saat di rumah, Itachi memaksakan matanya yang masih mengantuk untuk membuat sarapan. Itachi memasak bahan makanan dan membuat jus segar untuk Naruto. Bahkan Itachi harus mengucek matanya karena benar benar lelah. Kehebatan Itachi yang disertai cinta dan kasih sayangnya membuat Itachi tidak pernah jenuh untuk melakukan hal ini.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Itachi menanyakan kondisi Naruto. Lalu memberishkan tubuh Naruto. Lalu memberikan Naruto sarapan. Tapi kali ini, Itachi hanya bisa membersihkan tubuh Naruto karena Itachi harus pindah akibat pekerjaan ayahnya. Itachi membuka sarapan Naruto dan menuangkan jus Naruto.

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Aku harus pindah ke Inggris karena pekerjaan ayahku. Akan kupanggilkan suster untuk membantumu memakan sarapanmu. Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Itachi sedikit tersenyum sedih. Itachi memegang pundak Naruto sebagai tanda perpisahan. Itachi sangat berat melepaskan Naruto. Itachi dengan sangat sangat terpaksa menarik tangannya dan berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Naruto

Tapi ketika Itachi akan melangkah pergi, tangan Itachi tertarik dan terdengar suara, "Jangan pergi". Itachi langsung berbalik badan dan melihat Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah. Terdapat sebuah ekspresi. "Jangan pergi, Itachi-san" kata Naruto. Mata Itachi berkaca karena bisa mendengar kembali suara Naruto. Di mata Naruto juga air mata sudah mengalir. Itachi mendekat secara perlahan. Memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Jangan pergi..Itachi-san..." kata Naruto sekali lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

HUP. Itachi langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Itachi tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perasaan lega bahagia dan senang tidak dapat Itachi ungkapkan melewati kata-kata. Lewat pelukannya yang eratlah Itachi mengungkapkannya. Tangan Naruto secara perlahan memeluk balik Itachi dan memejamkan matanya. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, ingin melihat wajah Naruto. Meskipun tidak semua emosi kembali, setidaknya Naruto telah memanggil namanya dan mengatakan untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan terus bersamamu" kata Itachi tersenyum. Itachi kembali memeluk Naruto.

xxxxx

Semakin hari Naruto semakin membaik. Berkat ketulusan cinta dan kasih sayang Itachi, Naruto bisa mulai bangkit kembali. Saat ini, Itachi mengajak Naruto berjalan di halaman rumah sakit seperti biasa. Dengan santai, Itachi mendorong kursi roda Naruto. "Kita akan berhenti di bangku itu" kata Itachi melihat bangku di depan sana. Itachi duduk di bangku itu, menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memberikan senyuman gentle terhadap Naruto. "Kau terlihat semakin sehat" kata Itachi

"Maaf. Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu repot" kata Naruto

"Simpanlah maafmu. Aku melakukan ini atas dasar niatku" kata Itachi

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu untuk semuanya. Saat Sasuke meninggalkanku, aku berpikir bahwa aku sendirian di dunia ini. Dan bahkan aku berharap ada malaikat maut datang membawa nyawaku. Sejak kecil aku sebatang kara, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku karena aku dibuang oleh ibuku. Sampai kau dan Sasuke mulai muncul di kehidupanku. Berkat dirimu, aku merasakan bagaimana mempunyai teman, dan berkat Sasuke aku merasakan bagaimana mempunyai keluarga. Maaf Itachi-san, aku benar benar minta maaf dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah kubilang, ini semua atas dasar niatku. Kau tidak perlau merasa bersalah ataupun berterimakasih padaku. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku aku akan menjagamu sampai Tuhan memanggilmu" kata Itachi. Itachi membelai lembut rambut Naruto. "Naruto, kau akan menjalani terapi untuk kakimu. Aku sudah mengatakan pada dokter minggu depan kau akan menjalani terapi ini" kata Itachi

"Itachi-san..."

"Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi yang dulu. Naruto yang ceria dan yang bahagia" kata Itachi tersenyum gentle

"Terimakasih. Akan kubalas kebaikanmu suatu saat nanti" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum

"Hm" kata Itachi sedikit menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Itachi membawa Naruto kembali. Itachi menggendong bridal Naruto untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Secara perlahan, Itachi meletakan Naruto. Saat Itachi akan menarik tubuhnya menjauh, Itachi tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Naruto. Tatapan mata yang dalam dan sangat dekat. Itachi lalu memfokuskan dirinya lagi sambil menarik tubuhnya untuk tegap kembali. Lalu Itachi teringat sesuatu. "Naruto, ini untukmu" kata Itachi menyerahkan sebuah surat

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan tau setelah membacanya" kata Itachi. Naruto dengan raut wajah penasaran membuka dan membaca surat yang dalam amplop putih tersebut.

 _Untuk Naruto_  
 _Hey Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau sehat. Jika kau membaca surat ini sebelum kita menikah, maka artinya aku sudah tidak ada. Naruto, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Ada yang harus kau ketahui. Hal ini adalah hal yang belum sempat aku katakan kepadamu. Sebenarnya, kakakku juga menyukaimu. Dia sangat menyukaimu. Saat bertemu denganmu untuk pertamakalinya, kakakku sudah menaruh hati padamu. Kakakku juga selalu melindungimu dalam bayangan. Mungkin kau tidak pernah tau tapi, kakakku selalu tau. Dia tau banyak hal tentang dirimu. Dari mulai hal yang kau benci sampai hal yang kau suka dan hal yang kau inginkan. Kakakku, adalah tipe orang yang sekali mencintai, akan terus selamanya. Tidak peduli, bisa didapatkan atau tidak. Kakakku akan melindungi orang itu sampai nafas terakhirnya._

 _Naruto, maksudku dari semua perkataanku, aku ingin kau hidup dengan kakaku. Aku telah meninggalkanmu dan aku telah melanggar janji kita. Aku juga telah merebutmu dari sisi kakakku. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan kakakku. Kumohon, lupakanlah perasaanmu padaku. Hilangkanlah perasaannmu padaku. Seperti halnya aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, aku tidak bisa memelukmu, aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Hiduplah dengan kakakku dengan bahagia. Karena, dia akan terus mengharapkanmu dan menunggu sampai kau mau menerimanya. Bukalah hati untuk kakakku. Jika kau bahagia bersama kakakku, maka aku akan bahagia. Namun, jika kau menolak, aku tidak akan pergi dengan tenang._

 _Maaf Naruto. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai sakit dan hilangkan rasa cerobohmu itu. Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang lain karena itu akan membuatmu bingung. Jika kau bingung maka kau akan salah paham. jika kau salah paham maka kau akan berada di jalan salah. Sekali kau di jalan salah, akan sulit untuk kembali karena terdapat sebuah luka yang tidak bisa dihapus dan tidak bisa diobati._

 _Selamat tinggal Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Tes. Air mata Naruto menetes, Kertas itu di peluk oleh Naruto dalam isakan tangisnya. "Sasuke...hiks...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisannya tertahan. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...hiks..." Tidak disangka, Sasuke sudah mempunyai sebuah firasat seperti ini. Itachi mendekat untuk memeluk Naruto. Itachi membelai lembut rambut Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Itachi juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Mereka berdua menangis dalam diam.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Saat Sasuke akan memasuki SMA dan berniat tinggal di apartemen bersama Naruto, Sasuke membuat sebuah surat. Surat itu dilipat dan dimasukan ke dalam amplop kecil. Kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar menuju kamar kakaknya. Itachi sedang bermain piano di kamarnya. Alunan musik yang merdu dan gentle membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya merasa damai dan tentram. Tok tok tok. Pintu kamar Itachi terketuk. Masuklah seorang pria yang mirip dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha._**

 ** _"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi_**

 ** _"Berikan ini pada Naruto ketika aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya lagi" kata Sasuke menyerahkan amplop putih tadi_**

 ** _"Kenapa harus aku? Dan memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau berikan saja langsung padanya" kata Itachi_**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan sempat. Lagi pula, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Mohon bantuannya, kakak" kata Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan kemudian pergi. Itachi melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sasuke. Punggung anak itu...kenapa...terasa..._**

xxxxx

Hari demi hari semakin berlalu. Naruto sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa karena Itachi. Itachi selalu membawakan film dan video untuk membantu mengembalikan emosi Naruto dari tablet Itachi. Sekarang Naruto dan Itachi sedang berada di taman rumah sakit lagi. Kali ini, Naruto duduk di sebelah Itachi di bangku taman. Mereka berdua menonton film komedi. "Hahahaha! Astaga bodoh sekali dia" kata Naruto yang tertawa terbahak bahak. Di saat kesenangan mereka, ponsel Itachi bergetar.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Itachi. Mendengar apa yang dia dengar, wajah Itachi berubah dalam ekspresi terkejut. Lalu berubah sedih lalu _down_. "Hm, aku mengerti" kata Itachi. Itachi melihat Naruto yang sudah ceria dan kembali seperti dulu. Bibir Itachi sedikit tersenyum sedih karena Itachi kali benar benar harus melakukannya.

Keesokan harinya, di ruang rawat, Itachi menceritakan apa yang ditelpon ibunya. "Naruto, aku sepertinya harus pergi ke Inggris. Ayahku sakit dan ayahku ingin sekali bertemu denganku" kata Itachi

Naruto tersenyum, "Pergilah. Temui ayahmu. Aku akan baik baik saja, tidak usah khawatir" kata Naruto

"Maaf" kata Itachi menyesal dan bersedih

"Sudahlah. Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku juga sedang menjalani terapi, jadi aku bisa mencarimu" kata Naruto tersenyum. Padahal sebenarnya, hati Naruto berteriak jangan pergi.

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan datang padamu. Naruto, tunggulah aku. Aku akan kembali. Kau..maukan?" tanya Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepala. Itachi sangat sedih dan sesak untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Itachi memeluk Naruto erat sebelum Itachi melepaskannya. "Tunggulah aku, aku akan segera datang" bisik Itachi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

xxxxx

Naruto telah selesai menjalankan terapinya. Dan sudah 5 tahun Itachi belum kembali. Semenjak Naruto bisa berjalan kembali, Naruto terus pergi ke bandara untuk menyambut kedatangan Itachi. Naruto terus menunggu dan menunggu. Bahkan Naruto pernah ketiduran di bandara. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu pergi ke bandara. Bahkan saat Naruto sakit terkena flu akibat sering kehujanan, Naruto tetap pergi ke bandara. Naruto juga tidak bisa menghubungi Itachi karena ponsel Naruto hilang.

Saat ini di malam hari, Naruto memakai jaket tebal dengan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Tahun ini adalah musim salju. Dan sebentar lagi natal. Seperti biasa, Naruto menunggu Itachi di bandara. Naruto terus berdiri selama 4 jam lamanya. Suara wanita menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jam keberangkatan pesawat diumumkan oleh suara itu. Kaki Naruto sudah pegal, tapi jika Naruto pergi bagaimana kalau Itachi ternyata keluar. Dari belakang Naruto, berjalan seornag pria tampan yang memakai jas hitam dengan gagah yang ditutupi oleh jaket coat coklat. Sangat modis dan trendy. Kakinya yang panjang membuat pria ini sangat tampan. Ditambah kharismanya yang begitu luar biasa. Pria itu melihat kaki Naruto ditekuk tekuk. Sepertinya sudah terasa pegal.

"Duduklah dulu, nanti kakimu bisa sakit" kata seorang pria dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang menunggu-" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika berbalik badan Naruto melihat ornag yang dia tunggu. Itachi. Itachi tersenyum gentel kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelak lebar karena Itachi terlihat sangat berbeda. Semakin tampan dan sepertinya Itachi adalah seseorang yang penting.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Naruto" kata Itachi tersenyum. Naruto membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Selamat datang Itachi-san, Selamat datang..!" kata Naruto yang suaranya bergetar karena senang tapi terharu. Itachi memeluk balik Naruto.

"Aku pulang" kata Itachi. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan saling memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Itachi-san, waaah kau sudah menjadi orang yang sibuk rupanya. Luar biasa kau!" kata Naruto memuji.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang membuatku sibuk, kecuali bersama dirimu" kata Itachi tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto merasa sangat senang.

"Apa kau baru sampai atau sudah daritadi? Karena aku tidak melihatmu" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, sejak kemarin aku sampai dan memang berniat untuk tidak diketahui olehmu" kata Itachi

"Kemarin? Hey! Kenapa kau berbuat begitu padaku!" kata Naruto protes

"Ada 2 kejutan yang aku persiapkan untukmu" kata Itachi

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan tau ketika kita pergi. Ayo" kata Itachi menarik tangan Naruto. Itachi dan Naruto pergi ke Tokyo Tower. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju menara, dimana tangan Naruto dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket coatnya Itachi. Sampai di menara, Itachi dan Naruto melihat sebuah pemandangan super yang indah. Mata Naruto berbinar binar kagum karena melihat pemandangan indah. Tidak disangka, pemandangan di sana lebih indah saat ini dibanding ketika Naruto bersama dengan Sasuek dulu. Itachi mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya, lalu berbicara secara diam-diam, "Sekarang".

DUAAAAR DUAAAR DUAAAR. Para kembang api meletus di udara. Kembang api itu berwarna warni dan bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO". Naruto menganga terkagum kagum melihat kembang api yang indah di udara. Saat melihat wajah Itachi, Itachi tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto" kata Itachi. Naruto senangnya bukan main. Naruto langsung memeluk Itachi dan bekrata,

"TERIMAKASIIIIH! AKU SANGAT SENANG HAHAHA!" Naruto sangat girang. Bahkan dia memeluk Itachi sambil loncat loncat. Itachi memberikan belaian gentle rambut Naruto karena sangat senang menerima hadiah Itachi. Usaha Itachi sempurna. Kemudian Itachi dan Naruto berjalan di sekitar Tokyo Tower. Tangan Naruto tetap dimasukan ke saku jaket Itachi. Lalu Itachi berhenti karena sudah menemukan tempat dan suasana yang cocok. Tidak banyak orang.

"Kejutan yang kedua, kau harus menutup matamu" kata Itachi

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Tutup saja, ayo tutup" kata Itachi. Naruto menutup matanya kemudian. "Nah sekarang buka" saat membuka mata, Naruto lagi-lagi membelakan matanya. Di depan matanya ada sebuah cincin yang dikalungkan menggantung di genggaman Itachi. Naruto bingung, kenapa cincin itu dikalungkan. "Berikan tanganmu" kata Itachi. Dengan rasa bingungnya, Naruto menengadahkan tangannya, Itachi menaruh cincin itu di atas telapak tangannya

"Itachi-san...kenapa-"

"Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Itachi. Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Naruto. Suara di sekeliling tida tiba tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Hanya suara jantungnya dan suara Itachi yang bisa dia dengar saat ini.

"I-Itachi-san..aku-"

"Aku tau" kata Itachi sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Mungkin ini sulit bagimu. Tapi aku ingin kau membuka hatimu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap memandangmu sebagai orang yang kusuka. Cincin ini, adalah tandanya. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memakainya, tapi jika kau tidak mau kau bisa mengembalikannya kepadaku. Dan jika kau mau berpikir, aku akan menunggumu. Aku bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi" kata Itachi. Naruto memandang cincin itu di telapak tangannya.

"Itachi-san" kata Naruto. "Kau tau, aku menyukai Sasuke. Sangat menyukainya. Bahkan, aku rela menukar hidupku dengan hidupnya. Ketika aku mengetahui Sasuke meninggal, aku merasa ini semua telah berakhir. Hidupku, sudah tidak ada tujuan apapun lagi. Dan aku kembali sendirian lagi. Tapi semakin lama aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak aku sadari selama ini. Perasaanku ketika bersamamu, sama persis dengan perasaanku ketika bersama Sasuke.

Ketika kau pergi ke Inggris, aku selalu berharap saat aku membuka mataku, aku ingin kau duduk di sampingku seperti biasa. Saat ada yang mengetuk pintu, aku ingin kau datang dan membawakanku sarapan seperti biasa. Dan saat aku selesai terapi, aku ingin kau menjemputku dan membawaku berjalan-jalan di taman seperti biasa. Semakin lama, aku semakin kesepian. Rumah sakit terasa kosong tanpamu. Dan, aku mulai berpikir, aku membutuhkanmu dan merindukanmu.

Aku tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke untuk mencoba menyukaimu. Aku juga tidak melakukan pembalasan budi, karena kau merawatku ketika kondisi terburukku. Hanya saja, aku baru menyadarinya, jika...aku menyukaimu. Seperti aku menyukai Sasuke. Dan perasaanku kepada Sasuke juga telah kuhapus karena sudah saatnya aku memilih, antara dirimu atau Sasuke" kata Naruto.

Itachi dan Naruto saling bertatap mata. Mata mereka seolah-olah berbicara satu sama lain. Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya. Lalu kalung yang diberikan Itachi, tidak dikalungkan ke lehernya. Naruto menarik rantai kalungnya lalu memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Naruto memamerkan jemarinya kepada Itachi. "Aku mau" kata Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. Tangan Itachi memegang kening Naruto. Wajah Naruto bingung hingga matanya berkedip berkali kali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Huh?"

Itachi menurunkan tangannya, melihat Naruto dengan wajah heran. "Hey, kenapa kau menjadi dramatis seperti ini? Kau berbicara seperti orang memainkan sebuah drama. Jika kau memang menyukaiku, katakan saja kau menyukaiku. Apa jangan-jangan, kau terlalu banyak melihat drama selama aku pergi?" kata Itachi. Wajah Naruto memerah padam karena Itachi mengejeknya.

"Hey!" kata Naruto sambil memukul lengan atas Itachi. "Menyebalkan kau menyebalkan kau!" kata Naruto terus memukul lengan atas Emosi karena salah tingkah ditambah malu.

"Kenapa kau emosi?" tanya Itachi semakin mengusili Naruto. Naruto semakin merah padam wajahnya.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan! Kakak adik sama aja! Menyebalkan semuanya!" kata Naruto teriak lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Itachi tertawa kecil melihat aksi lucu Naruto. Itachi berjalan cepat mengejar Naruto. Lalu Itachi berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto sambil memberikannya senyuman maut.

"Pergi kau pergi!" kata Naruto mendorong Itachi untuk menjauh. Itachi tertawa kecil lagi melihat Naruto. Itachi terus berjalan berdampingan, sangat menikmti wajah Naruto yang memerah tomat seperti itu.

"Dasar temperamen" kata Itachi bercanda sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Naruto semakin malu dan memerah wajahnya. Tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Itachi lagi dan dimasukan ke dalam jaket Itachi. "Kita pergi" kata Itachi. Itachi mengajak Naruto menikmati malam ulang tahunnya lebih lama.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, hari pernikahan mereka berdua tiba. Seluruh tamu undangan terlihat cantik dan tampan. Itachi dan Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan pastur untuk mengucapkan janji suci. Naruto memakai jas putih terlihat sangat manis, dan Itachi yang memakai jas hitam terlihat sangat tampan berkharisma. Tangan Naruto digenggam di hadapan sang pastur. Setelah Itachi dan Naruto mengucapkan "saya bersedia", sang pastur memperbolehkan Itachi mencium pasangannya. Dan...setelah itu Naruto hidup bahagia bersama Itachi.

The End

Cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus akan memberikan kita hadiah yang diinginkan selama kita bersabar dan percaya.

* * *

Senpaaaaaaai, akhirnya selesai ehehehe. Inspirasi saya untuk membuat one shoot karena saya sedang melakukan percobaan ehehehe. Saya ingin tau senpai, jika saya membuat one shoot bisa atau tidak. Alurnya mohon maaf banget kecepetan huhu:( soalnya saya masih belajar buat one shoot. Butuh waktu seminggu saya menyelesaikan one shoot ini hehehehe. Senpai, ceritanya bagaimana? seru jelek apa ganyambung sama judulnya ? huaaa, saya mohon maaf bila tidak menyenangkan:(.

Oh iya senpai, di sini saya menambahkan sebuah lagu, kira kira cocok tidak senpai? jika cocok, saya mungkin akan menambahkan lagu di chap love between bad student and teacher heheheheh. Mohon maaf senpai jika ini jelek...:( *bersujud*

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time senpai:D


End file.
